


Beyond the mirror

by CrazyMarshMallow



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Adult Link, Adult ganondorf, Child Ganondorf, Child Link, Conflict, Dimensions, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Mirrors, Possibly Ghirahim, Small Towns, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMarshMallow/pseuds/CrazyMarshMallow
Summary: A young college student named silver notices her mirror in her bedroom acting strangely, and is accidentally pulled into another dimension against her will when she decides to examine it. Little does Silver know that she has arrived in the legend of zelda universe. What impact will she create on the characters we know? Or does she have a larger role to play in the grand scheme of things?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For now it will be updated every so often, but if it does better than expected I'll post more frequently.  
> Any constructive criticism is appreciated. 
> 
> Ratings may change due to level of violence (guts and gore).

 

Compared to my usual everyday situations, this certainly wasn't one of them. I approach my elongated rectangular shaped mirror fixed to my bedroom wall. Noticing there is a mysterious ambience being projected from it.

Lately it's been acting bizarre. At first I discarded it as a part of going through the motions of slept deprivation after numerous sleepless nights attempting to complete my essay work. Today, the projected aura was hard to ignore, its ominous vibes grew increasingly evident each day. Arousing my sense of curiosity it drew me closer to the glass. I briefly touch the glass with my fingertips causing a ripple effect within my reflection. I pull my hand back to find my fingertips wet. 

"How odd." I commented aloud to myself.

This peculiar occurrence compelled me touch it once more as I extend my hand again and press it against the glass applying a little pressure behind it.

In doing so my hand sticks to the reflective surface, rapidly being engulfed in metallic liquid. In panic I try to yank it out but to no avail it gradually drags my entire body into the mirror. I squeeze my eyes shut, feeling myself being pulled underwater, but strangely enough I didn't need to hold my breath.  A wave of relief washed over me that I didn't have to worry about oxygen and I felt gravity regulate itself to a setting that would have been deemed normal to what we humans are normal accustomed to on earth.  

Pushing away my fears into the dark crevices of my mind and force myself to open my eyes to only then behold a completely unique world. Overwhelmed with wonderment. Something crumples under my leather boots as I took a step forward without realising. 

The grass is black as darkness itself. The open field stretches on for miles without end, it was as if you couldn't tell where it began or ended. The sky is pure white, acting similar to typical overcast weather as if it was about to snow. There was no sun or temperature in this realm. I couldn't determine if it was day or night, nor was I able to detect any passage of time. 

I blink twice in disbelief and slap myself across my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

"Ouch!" Gently rubbing my throbbing cheek. Maybe I shouldn't have done that.

Despite the bizarre environment, the more time I spend here, I grew fonder of the monochrome scenery.

"This is real. This is truly real!"

Sounding like an overexcited lunatic whilst caught up in my excitement I suddenly sight another mirror levitating in the middle of the open field. I run over to the instrument, happily like a child. 

Subtle whispers consisting of possibly female vocals come from beyond the glass, uttering a string of words in a foreign a language. I crouch down and lean in closer. Maybe I'm mishearing what the whispers are saying. If they were speaking in another tongue, it's defiantly one that I've never heard of.

Then all of sudden, the whispers cease. I take a step back from the instrument and straighten up my posture from my crouching position. 

After waiting for a minute or so I felt the compelling urge to step through. With haste I walked back up to the mirror, and lifted my leg as I was stepping through the watery surface. 

Pushing my body through the reflection once again to find myself in a vast forest.

I scan the area and realise that the mirror has vanished without a trace.

My hearts drums against the internal walls of my chest. Dread sinks deep into my gut.  

There has to be a way back. It worked with my bedroom mirror. Would it be possible to work with any mirror perhaps? I can't believe I've landed myself in this mess. I refuse to stay here forever. If I can do it once, I can do it again, until then I need to learn to survive in this world first before I can hope to find another mirror. The time in this world compared to earths could work differently. For all I know it could be days in this dimension and an hour has gone by in Earths time. Then I can get back to my family and hand in that stupid tedious essay. Maybe it's just wishful thinking. I exhale a long drawn out sigh and mutter under my breath. "What have I done?"

I catch the sound of small footsteps, but my train of thoughts drowns out the noise, probably a deer or something. 

Then I felt a small tug on my long leather jacket. I turn my head to perceive a toddler staring up at me with its unusual colour eyes. Gold? The child had olive skin and slightly overgrown fiery coloured hair. 

"Can I help you?"

The little boy nodded.

"Where are your parents? Do you know where they are?" The boy shook his head and fell silent, redirecting his gaze to the ground.

"Hey, there's no need to look sad. I'll help you find them, ok?"

He nodded again. I offered my hand to him and smiled.

I know for a fact this is going to bite me in the ass.


	2. Innocence & malice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the most direful of times, people can either rise above the situation or show their true colours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll keep updating whenever I can. Any constructive feedback or suggestions are welcome.  
> At the moment there isn't any limit on the amount of chapters, so for now it's just an ongoing project.

"What's your name by the way?" I ask.

There was a long pause. I detected a hint of reluctance. Maybe I shouldn't have asked.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. " I reassured him.

A knife pierces through the air and stabs into the turf inches away from the boy's foot. My eyes widen at the abrupt threat protruding out of the ground. My heart quickens as the moment to act dawns upon me. My eyes scan the oak trees to perceive multiple shadows coming from different directions heading towards us. That's when I realised there was no time to ask questions. As adrenaline is currently pumping through my veins, it forces me to move swiftly without hesitation.

"We need to go!"

I scoop the boy up into my arms and sprint off into the woodlands, deviating away from the main forest path.

God this boy is heavy.

I perceive blurred dark figures running along side me behind the trees. God knows what these people may do to him if I left him there.

I turn sharply around the trees in an erratic fashion and started to zigzag in an attempt to make things difficult for the boy’s pursuers. Strands of black hair cling to my face due to the build of sweat. I continue running as fast as my legs could carry me. Then a dark figure lunged from behind the bushes aiming their longed curved danger directly at the toddlers back. My heart stopped as my sights fell on the blade. I twist my body to shield the boy from the incoming assault to receive a gash drawn across my side. With an injury instead of a fatale blow, I carry on sprinting ahead without stopping. The affliction hurts like a bitch, but thankful that the blade slipped past us. That in itself escape gave me enough hope to continue onwards, that there is a chance we may make it alive. 

Another drops down from the tree branches above us hence blocking our way and forcing me to slow down, but before I could make another turn, more of them emerge from the trees, surrounding us completely. Trapped inside a circle formation of cloaked possibly men and women, or whatever they are. 

The one in front of me steps forward and extends his hand from underneath his cloak.

"Give it to me!" He hissed.

It? That is no way to address someone, young or old.

"State your business with this child!" I snap.

The man sneers, and then lets out a sinister chuckle. I stare around in every direction keeping an eye on these strangers. 

"We sense you are not from this world, thus it is not your right to interfere. That thing will become a force to be reckoned with and will seek dominion over Hyrule. Spreading chaos and darkness that shall consume everything in its wake. Therefore we have been sent to destroy that hell spawn."

Did he just say Hyrule? Isn't that a place in the legend of Zelda universe? Perhaps it's just a silly coincidence.

"Just who are you people? What proof do you have to prove that this boy will become something that hasn't even happened yet?"

"That is none of your concern. All you need to know is that legend of the Hero and the darkness that shall rise is perpetuated by an endless cycle of reincarnations, thus we yearn to end this never-ending madness by destroying the disease before it decides to spread."

Legend of the hero sound so incredibly cliché, and on a side note what's with all of these legend of Zelda references? I set the boy down on the ground and raise an eyebrow in response to this mans nonsense. 

"Let me take a wild guess. This boy's name is ganondorf, who also the incarnation of the demises undying hatred and you have been sent by the King of Hyrule to do his dirty work." If he does in fact end up being none other than ganon himself, god knows how I’ll be able to keep my act together.

"You know more than you let on, and because of that you shall suffer the same fate as this gerudo who you are so willing to protect." The man said in a calm demeanour.

A smile creeps onto my face since it's impossible for me right now to maintain a straight face. I snorted and burst into fit of laughter, this is too much. I couldn't hold it in anymore. These guys can't be for real. 

"I glad you find this humorous. I wonder if you will be laughing when our blades begin cutting into your flesh."

Who the hell are these people? Wiping a tear from my eye with the sleeve of my jacket. The boy shoots me a perplexed look.

"Alright I'll play along. What if this gerudo was secretly made to look like someone else? What if I'm the decoy? For all you know the true heir could have already escaped."

The men and women share glances with one another.

Don't tell me they bought it. They can't honestly be this gullible surely.

"We can't take any chances." One of the women position on my right declares and unsheathes her sword.

They can't be serious. These people are going to murder us for the sake of a video game?

"Just who are you people?" Panic sinks it's poisonous fangs deep into my heart due to the insane nature of this alternative reality. 

They all stepped towards us with their blades in unison, uttering with a combination of female and male vocals, chanting.

" ** _We are legion"_**

 I can't have been simply sent here to perish. If I've hypothetically met this so called ganondorf in his toddler years then that in itself must mean something. At the end of the day they want to kill this child because of past life actions, but death won't solve it. It's not the body, but the soul  itself that must change in order to break the cycle. If they cannot realise that when the focus is on the soul, then they have already failed their mission. If only I possessed the power to create change then this conflict would have ended a long time ago.

Right now at this point in his life, I see neither hatred nor malice, just innocence. I crouch down his level with my eyes slightly glazed over with tears.

They come closer smiling wickedly.

"I am so sorry."

His eyes widen. I could tell that he knew something was wrong, but his eyes were full of question.

"Keeps your eyes on me. It'll be over in a few minutes."

I can't believe things are going to end like this. I don't want us to perish. I want us to live.

I want to change our fate!

 

I abruptly gasp at a sudden stinging sensation crawling across my skin.

Foreign characters are etching themselves into my skin drawing blood by their own accord. I hiss in pain as it cuts deeper into my tender flesh. I can feel my face, arms, legs, chest, and back stinging all over.

Dynamic electrical energy courses through my system. Crackles of small crimson tinted lightening rages from my eyes, striking aimlessly in an erratic manner. A presence inside of me makes itself known, an unexplored animalistic ambience. I could feel this build up of primal energy destroying all sense of rationality and bringing in a new predatory hunger into my being. This unfulfilled hunger yearns to be in control and fulfilled.

Dominated by pure desire, the desire to survive and unleash carnage upon my enemies. My nails grow into talons, honing themselves to a sharp point. Silver feathers grow from my arms and covered the rest of my anatomy as they erect from my bare skin. My face elongates become narrower morphing into a hooked beak.

Surrendering to the primal desire from the depths of my soul.  The forestry around me suddenly downsizes and my height peeks above the treetops. I rear up on my hind legs spreading my enormous wings to their fullest extent.  

Without hesitation Ganondorf runs underneath me behind one of my legs. 

With my feathers ruffled and my shoulders tense. A demented malicious shriek erupts from my lungs.

Eyeing every single one of these pathetic parasites, the very sight of them makes me want to vomit.

"Disappear!" I hiss.

I open my beak to unleash an electrical beam birthed from the lightening itself upon them, wiping the entire group out with one fatal blow. Within a matter of minutes they were all reduced to nothing but charcoaled remains. The new feral voice in my head speaks to me in a gruff tone with male vocals.

"Humans of any kind, even the ones with the pointed ears are all feeble minded and pathetic, but you, the human whom they call silver are different. I implore you remember that you are worthy of my power, for now." I shake my head in agitation. Where is this voice coming from? 

"Who are you?" I inquire. 

The voice vanishes vanishes without a trace, leaving me alone confined within the walls of my mind. 

 Seeing my enemy’s ashes weren’t enough, there is one more life force that still remains. My souls years for destruction until there's nothing left. I stomp my talon feet on the ground sending a series of tremors across the forest floor. I see the boy running out in front of me with his arm wide open, scowling at me with pure revulsion.  

"Useless sack of flesh!" 

A misshaped surge of energy flares up at the back of my throat, preparing to deliver another blow. Ganondorf continues standing his ground, unmoving with his feet firmly rooted to the ground. Why can't I stop this? I can't control myself.

The charged beam blasts out of my mouth, but before the beam could land a direct hit, I perceive a black silhouette dashing past. The blast leaves a large crater, and as result it had incinerated everything in its wake. Trees, animals, and majority of the woodlands have been scorched to the ground, thus becoming devoid of all life. Amidst the smoke I see a crouched figure protecting the toddler. A woman with tanned skin and long red hair tied up in a high ponytail. She turns her hardened gaze towards me. The gerudo gradually stands up, and then strides towards me with her walking pace growing faster and faster. 

As her speed continued increasing she charged straight on towards me with a fierce battle cry. Her movements were fluid like water and incredibly hard to follow. Then more women emerge from the smoke, having me completely surrounded.

How long have they been here?  

Before I could wait around to see what happens, the voice from earlier returns.

"LEAVE!" It orders.

I head its words; it was the only thing that made sense to me at this moment amongst the irrational thoughts that have clouded my clear judgment. I need to be alone and somehow return to normality, quickly before I abolish anything else.

I clumsily launch myself into the air, flapping my wings in a desperate attempt to generate enough power to ascend higher, but no matter how hard I try, I kept on flying dangerously close to the ground and running in between when I could no longer keep myself airborne. Up ahead I perceive large raging waterfall cascading from the edge of the cliff.

With the group of women quickly gaining in on me, this waterfall was my only exit, whether I flew or not. Swallowing my hesitation I leap off the cliff and attempt flapping my wings again, but my efforts where futile as I plummeted straight into the rough waters below.


End file.
